1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motorcyclist boot particularly, but not exclusively, intended for use in motorcycle cross-country racing.
2. Description of Background Art
It is well-recognized that in the practice of potentially hazardous sports, such as hockey, motorcycling, American football, etc., the athlete is to be protected in the best possible way against the consequences of shocks and blows.
To that end, the relevant art has proposed a wide range of clothing articles and accessories also directed to provide protection for those regions of the human body which are most exposed to such blows.
Generally in motorcycling, and specifically in motorcycle cross-country racing, protection to a high standard is to be provided for the motorcyclist's legs, as being most vulnerable to blows and shocks which may be quite heavy.
It may also be appreciated that the regions of the leg which are most affected and in a reiterate manner are the calf and malleolus thereof, as well as the foot instep that when riding a motorcycle confronts the gearshift lever.
Protection for the foot and the above-mentioned leg portions is mainly ensured by specially designed boots, commonly referred to as "motorcross" boots.
To accomplish this, it is common practice with conventional boots for motorcycle cross-country racing to have rigid reinforcing plates attached to the boot uppers in the malleolus and calf areas thereof.
However, this prior art expedient has not only shown to be often inadequate to protect the leg against blows but also to significantly increase the boot weight and stiffness.